Jurrac
The Jurracs, known as Juraks in the OCG, are a set of FIRE Dinosaur-Type monsters released as Duel Terminal Promos in the currently-released Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!!, and in the Hidden Arsenal 2 Pack (this is the 1st Archetype of Dinosaurs to be released in the game). Visually, most Jurrac Dinosaurs are brightly colored, usually with bright red and yellow extremities and blue bodies, resembling the various colors of flame. The common focus of their effects seem to be about gaining ATK power along with Tributing other Dinosaur-Type monsters to activate their effects as well (as always with other Dinosaur monsters). One of three Synchro Monsters in the set, "Jurrac Giganoto" has the ability to grant additional ATK points to other "Jurrac" monsters on the field for each "Jurrac" monster in the player's Graveyard. Notably, many of the Jurrac monsters search Jurracs with 1700 ATK or less, as opposed to the customary 1500 or less often searched (such as with Giant Rat, Nova Summoner, and Masked Dragon). Play Style The Jurracs can be a very powerful deck type, when used correctly. With the combination of "Jurrac Velo", "Jurrac Guaiba", and "Fossil Dig", they have lots of search power. The deck has many powerful finisher monsters, such as: * "Jurrac Giganoto": This is one of the best cards that the Jurracs have. He can easily be summoned; simply using the effect of Jurrac Guaiba to special summon Jurrac Dino or Jurrac Monoloph will do. Giganoto's effect raises the ATK of all of your Jurracs by 200 for each Jurrac in your graveyard, and summoning the synchro usually means that your monsters will have a minimum boost of 400. However, because Jurrac Guaiba makes it very easy to synchro summon monsters, thanks to the fact that he can special summon Tuners from the deck, you can easily get two Giganoto cards onto the field. Then, their ATK boosts will stack, and you will likely have a combined boost of 1600 ATK. This is great for ending games quickly. * "Jurrac Meteor": He's a level 10 Synchro monster, and requires a Jurrac Tuner as well as 2 or more Dinosaur non-tuners. This may sound difficult to summon, but can be achieved on the second turn. If you have a level 4 Jurrac on the field, you can summon Jurrac Guaiba, destroy an opponent's monster by battle, and special summon "Jurrac Gallim", a level 2 tuner. When you summon Meteor, his effect is similar to "Black Rose Dragon"; all cards on the field are destroyed. Unlike Black Rose Dragon, the effect is mandatory; however, his effect also special summons a tuner monster from your graveyard. The best choice would be "Jurrac Dino" with 1700 ATK, or "Jurrac Aeolo" which can tribute himself to revive a level 4 or lower Jurrac monster. * "Jurrac Titano" and "Jurrac Tyrannus": Both of these are two-tribute monsters. Titano's effect can easily boost him to 4000 ATK, and he avoids targeting by traps and effect monsters. Meanwhile, Tyrannus can quickly and permanently boost his own ATK. However, it is sometimes better to not summon these monsters, as they require the loss of field presence. It is usually better to keep two low-level beatsticks on the field than to summon either of these unless you use Big Evolution Pill so you don't have to tribute for them. Strengths * Large search power: As mentioned above. "Jurrac Velo" is the "Giant Rat" of Jurracs; however, it only works when Velo is in attack position, and you can summon your Jurrac of choice in any position. This is not a problem; with 1700 ATK, Velo is a beatstick on its own. Meanwhile, Jurrac Guaiba has an effect similar to "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame", and comparable ATK, however many decks use Shrink so that it can run over the bigger beatsticks that the top meta decks use and, the Jurrac being summoned can have a maximum of 1700 ATK, and its effects are not negated. Finally, Fossil Dig acts as the "Reinforcement of the Army" of Dinosaurs. One could even use "Miracle Jurassic Egg" and "Babycerasaurus". * High ATK: Most powerful decks are powerful in no small part because of brute force - either high base ATK or ATK modifiers (such as "Honest" and "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow"). Jurracs generally have 1700 ATK, which is fairly decent, but they have no equivalent to Honest or Kalut (ie: surprise attack boosters). Instead, a Jurrac player should use "Jurrac Giganoto", and possibly "Molten Destruction" or "Jurassic World". "Solidarity" is also a fairly good choice, boosting a 1700 ATK monster to the point where it can take down a Monarch in battle. Attack boosting is fairly essential to a Jurrac deck. * Synchro capability: Again, "Jurrac Guaiba" is a star here. With the ability to quickly summon level 1, 2, or 3 tuners, the deck can easily summon level 5, 6, or 7 synchro monsters, an "Urgent Tuning" could be useful here to summon a synchro and let it attack in the same turn. A level 8 monster is fairly difficult for Jurracs, however; possible combos include "Jurrac Herra" (which can be easily special summoned at level 6) and "Jurrac Gallim", a level 2 tuner. The effect of "Jurrac Aeolo" is also helpful for modulating levels. Weaknesses * Draw Power: The only draw card that Jurracs can reliably use is "Jurrac Dino". While technically a +1 in card advantage, Dino's effect requires the tribute of a Jurrac monster in the end phase of a turn that it destroyed a monster by battle. This requires a loss of field presence, though this can easily be rectified by tributing monsters special summoned for free ("Jurrac Herra", tokens from "Jurrac Stauriko", and monsters summoned with "Jurrac Guaiba"). Another problem is that, unlike draw spells like "Solar Recharge" and "Allure of Darkness", Dino does not give you an advantage you can immediately exploit. However, since "Jurrac Dino" is still a good card in a Jurrac deck, the draw power can still be useful. Also if used correctly, "Super-Ancient Dinobeast" can give you more draw power to solve the draw problem. * Graveyard recursion: Besides "Jurrac Aeolo" and the difficult "Jurrac Meteor", Jurracs do not have many ways to special summon monsters from the graveyard. However, this can be fixed with "Fossil Excavation". "Jurrac Herra" can also special summon itself from the graveyard. * "Ally of Justice Catastor" is a BIG threat for Jurracs because it can destroy any Jurrac that it battles, so it's good to use cards that can intercept Catastor, such as "Forbidden Chalice", "Sakuretsu Armor, "Dimensional Prison,etc. You can use "Swords of Concealing Light" along with "Tail Swipe" or "Jurrac Velphito" to get rid of an opponent's annoying monster, although it's pretty complicated. "Hyper Hammerhead" is also useful for getting rid of "Catastor" (if set). Also, all "Jurrac" monsters are FIRE, "Water Dragon" decreases the ATK of all FIRE and Pyro-type monsters, rendering a lot of this archetype useless. Common support cards: * "Fossil Dig": As mentioned, it can search every monster in the Jurrac archetype, except for three: "Spinos", "Tyrannus", and "Titano". * "Babycerasaurus": It works fairly well against field wipe cards, like "Black Rose Dragon" or "Dark Hole", also in combination with "Jurrac Meteor", and can search most of the deck's cards. * "Miracle Jurassic Egg": It has a good defensive stat, and can easily search "Jurrac Aeolo", allowing you to special summon a Jurrac from the graveyard. * "Destroyersaurus": If you choose to run "Jurassic World", this card is pretty useful. It is a fairly powerful Dinosaur itself, and can be searched with "Fossil Dig" to make searching "Jurassic World" even easier. * "Hyper Hammerhead": A good tech card for Dinosaurs. It's searchable by "Fossil Dig" as well and can bounce any of your opponent's monsters. * "Hydrogeddon": It allows even more swarming than is possible with "Jurrac Guaiba", because the summoned Hydrogeddon can attack, and benefits from the Dinosaur support. * "Super-Ancient Dinobeast": If you choose to summon many monsters from the graveyard, such as with "Jurrac Aeolo", "Jurrac Herra", and "Fossil Excavation", you can get some free cards out of this. It also is fairly easy to summon with only 1 tribute. * "One for One": It allows an easy search of "Jurrac Aeolo", and quick recursion of any Jurrac in the grave. * "Jurassic World"/"Molten Destruction"/"Solidarity": Each has its own advantages and disadvantages. Jurassic World has a relatively small boost, but is super-searchable and supported by "Destroyersaurus" and "Volcanic Eruption". "Molten Destruction" is a larger boost and still searchable, but can work for your opponent, lowers your monsters' DEF points, and doesn't work on all Dinos. "Solidarity" has the largest boost, but it cannot be searched, requires the use of only Dinosaurs in the main deck, and can easily be messed up if a non-Dinosaur Synchro Monster is destroyed. * "United We Stand", "Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce", and "Mage Power": These give some very powerful advantages when used, but are even better when combined. "Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce" allows for a quick swarm when equiped to "Jurrac Guaiba", just make sure he has boosted ATK to be able to do the damage. * "Shrink" and "Half Counter": Surprise your opponent when they attack your monster, allowing yours to remain while theirs does not. Also, if the monster that was attacked was "Jurrac Guaiba" or "Jurrac Dino", you will get its effect. * "Book of Moon": Can block an attack, stop a synchro summon, and force monsters to their (usually) more vulnerable defense position. Quite useful. * "Nobleman of Extermination": Deal with pesky face-down trap cards like "Mirror Force", "Dimensional Prison", and "Bottomless Trap Hole" that would threaten your field presence. In fact, you can get rid of all of them at once, so your opponent has that many less ways to deal with your attacks. * "Tail Swipe": Even if you can't always summon the two-tribute Dinos, you can usually summon "Jurrac Herra" fairly easily with its own effect. Then, you can return annoying monsters your opponent controls from the field. If you do use it with a high-level monster, particularly "Jurrac Titano", you can return even bigger monsters! * "Fossil Excavation": Special summon a Dino from your graveyard. Obviously run "Call of the Haunted" and "Monster Reborn" before you use this, because Excavation requires a discard from the hand and negates the effect of the summoned monster (monsters with effects that activate in the grave are fine though, like "Jurrac Velo" and "Jurrac Stauriko"); or you can also discard a high level jurrac like Jurrac Spinos or Jurrac Tyrannus and special summon it from the graveyard. * "Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai": Deal 1700+ damage to your opponent, and easily too. It can be a quick finisher. You can also use it on Jurrac Herra to burn your opponent for 2300, then with Herra in the grave you can get it back later. Another use is to place Jurrac Velo in attack mode, if your opponent tries to destroy it with an effect you can chain it to this and burn them, if they don't use a card effect then you are still going to get another monster. * "Royal Oppression": Many of the special summon effects that Jurracs use cannot be affected by Royal Oppression. "Jurrac Guaiba", "Jurrac Velo", "Jurrac Stauriko", and "Jurrac Herra" (and "Hydrogeddon" if you use it) all summon during the damage step, which is immune to Oppression. The downside is that you cannot use the effect of "Jurrac Aeolo" or perform Synchro Summons. Now that it's limited, however, use it with caution, as an enemy siding "Trap Eater" could wreck this easily. * "Rivalry of Warlords": Normally you're only going to be using only Dinos, so this card works well to mess with your opponent's strategies. It's a good side-deck card against decks like Quickdraw Plants; however it needs to be sided out against Blackwings. * "Gozen Match": Since all Jurracs are "Fire" monsters this card doesn't affect them. So you can use it as a "Side Deck" card for decks that have monsters with different "Attributes". * "Big Evolution Pill" will bring out the big guns in a dino deck, but loss of field present it seems like its not worth it. Comboed with Ultimate Offering you bring more then just one high level beatsticks but also the cost of geting the big guns is only 500. Also to get your opponent off guard Ultimate Offering's effect can also be used during your opponents battle phase just summon a high level beatstick to stop your opponents dead in their tracks * "Hand Destruction" is a draw card that can be used in this Deck, to put Jurracs in the Graveyard to fuel effects like "Jurrac Aeolo" or "Jurrac Giganoto". "Pot of Avarice" can also be sided. * "Instant Fusion": This card can be used to bring out "Pragtical" to use him with Jurrac "Tuners" to "Synchro Summon" level 6,7 or 8 "Synchro Monsters". Since "Pragtical" is a "Dinosaur" you can also use him to "Summon" Jurrac Synchro Monsters. * "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" can helps you to avoid annoying cards effect like "Ally of Justice Catastor", 'Dark Armed Dragon". You can also use "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" as well. * "Defender's Cross can force opponent's monsters from Defense position become Attack position. Some of popular cards such as "Snowman Eater", "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter or any other flip effect monsters that can be troublesome, also since some of flip monsters have low Attack it's a good chance to deal a blow to your opponent. *"Royal Decree": Since this is an attack-based deck a card such as Royal Decree could make threats from all trap cards vanish. However this card should not be used in a deck that includes Fossil Excavation! *"Forbidden Lance": This card is basically a multipurpose mini "Shrink". It reduces any monsters Attack by 800 but it also protects it from spells and traps. So you can help "Jurrac Guaiba and "Jurrac Dino" destroy your opponent's monsters to activate their effects or you can protect "Jurrac Giganoto" without making him to weak. *"Forbidden Chalice": This card protects your Jurracs from monsters like "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter" and "Snowman Eater". Category:Archetypes